


To take a husband

by Laure_Prime



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, and they have some real potential, it's really just them being sweet, they deserve more recognition in the fandom, they're literally based on the aesop fable of marriage, title comes from the fable too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laure_Prime/pseuds/Laure_Prime
Summary: Elm can't keep her hands off of Vine after buying him a little gift.
Relationships: Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	To take a husband

He pulls on the gift, adjusting it before immediately feeling himself flush. Oh no. He cannot possibly wear this ! He'll just have to take this off and apologize for refusing the gift – Elm will need to return it and-  
  
"Vine~" Elm's voice comes through the door and he almost jumps in surprise. "Do I get to see you wearing my gift _once_ ? I'd like to commit it to memory at least.."  
  
Vine sighs, looking at himself into the mirror again. Elm's _gift_ is a pair of _short_ shorts, showing off his long, _pale_ legs – barely covering his boxers – and it's far more revealing than any of his other clothes, even what he uses as pyjamas. He flushes before tearing his gaze away and walking to the bathroom door – he'll show it to Elm _once_ then they'll never speak of it again.  
  
"I don't think it fits.." He mumbles as he steps out and into the bedroom, Elm immediately moving closer and looking him up and down as he steeples his fingers together to brace himself for Elm's inevitable disappointment. She takes a moment to look at him, even going so far as to circle around him to get a look at _all_ angles – moving back in front of him and thoughtfully brushing his arm.  
  
" _I_ think it fits perfectly. You look great in these Vine.." She gives him the look they both know he can't resist as one of her hands moves to trail along his hip. "In the end it's your choice but.. I think you should really keep these and wear them when it's just the two of us.."  
  
Vine's lips press together tightly as he realizes he can't say no to that, not when Elm would be the only one seeing him in these too short shorts. "They are comfortable enough for me to keep.. so I will wear them when we're here alone.."  
  
Elm beams at him and his heart skips a beat at the sight while he leans closer slightly to receive a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you snowdrop.." She looks _very_ pleased about this. _Too pleased._ _  
__  
_"You're welcome love. You know I always appreciate all the things you do or buy for me... Even when they're showing too much of my skin.." He gives her a look she's learned long ago is _teasing_ before shaking his head lightly and moving past her to settle down on the loveseat in the reading nook they made in a corner of their room, grabbing a book on the way.  
  
Elm soon joins him and cuddles up to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist as she leans her head against his shoulder. "Can you read to me please ?" She gives him a soft look and another little kiss when he nods and starts reading out loud, her eyes fluttering softly as she listens to his smooth, quiet voice. _She's always loved his voice._ Soon the only sounds in the room being their soft breathing and his even softer voice. 

It takes a while but Elm's hands eventually start wandering, one slipping under his shirt to brush his side while the other lands on his knee and slowly moves higher. She starts trailing her fingers along the sensitive skin of his thighs and he shivers but keeps reading. Elm makes a soft sound at his lack of reaction, hand moving even higher as the other starts trailing along the small of his back – his voice unwavering before her fingers brush against his skin _just so_ and he gasps softly.  
  
"Is something wrong love ?" She asks him softly with a teasing look in his eyes as he squirms slightly – smiling deviously when she realizes why. It wasn't in her plans but this is also very good.  
  
"No, I'm f-fine.." Vine's voice wavers as Elm's hand brushes his lower back again, the other slipping _under_ his thigh to trail along his skin despite him moving his legs to avoid just that – a squeaky sound leaving him as he lowers the book. "Elm !"

"~Yes ?" Elm gives him a devious smile as her hand hooks around the back of his thigh, fingers wiggling against his skin. Her other hand doing the same with his lower back as he squeaks again, the book dropping onto the side table as he squirms and tries to escape – too late seeing as she's already got him trapped.  
  
" _Elm !_ " Vine gives her an offended look before shrieking as she starts moving her fingers just the way she's learned to over the years – the shriek dissolving into giggles as she tickles him properly and he tries to squirm out of her hold to no avail.  
  
Elm's eyes light up as Vine starts giggling – she loves that sound so much – and she grins as she keeps tickling him, a warm look in her eyes. His hands land on her shoulders to try and push her away – no actual strength being put into it as he keeps giggling loudly, his cheeks even starting to hurt from how much he's smiling.  
  
This goes on for a while before Vine taps Elm's neck gently, his other hand squeezing her shoulder as he wheezes and begs. " _P-please.. I can't.. anymore._ " The tickles immediately stop – Elm knows when he's asking for real – and he takes in a huge breath, soft giggles still escaping him as he pants harshly to catch his breath.  
  
Elm gently brushes his sides and hips which are non-ticklish spots for him as she looks down at him – he'd slipped down during the tickle attack – and her eyes darken at the sight. There is a very soft look in his eyes as he gazes up at her, eyes fluttering as he slowly catches his breath – his skin delightfully flushed. So _delightfully_ flushed that it has her licking her lips and leaning closer. "Can I kiss you ?"  
  
Vine's still panting lightly when Elm talks again, blinking at her before nodding and pulling on her shoulders slightly to get her closer. His eyes fluttering as she immediately moves in and kisses him lovingly, hands holding onto her shoulder as he kisses back sweetly.

They kiss for a long time, tongues lazily yet passionately sliding against each other after Elm asks him for access - soft moans leaving them both. Eventually they pull away, Vine's flush even more visible against his snow pale skin – Elm's breath catching in her throat as she licks at her lips again. She hasn't forgotten what she'd been going for at first.  
  
" _Baby.._ You look so good.. Can I.. Is it okay if I.. _take care_ of you ?" She's talking about a specific way to take care of him as she brushes his inner thighs softly. They've done _this_ before a few times but she hadn't wanted to _so_ badly before.

Vine gasps softly as he realizes what Elm's talking about, blinking as he thinks about it - he hadn't planned on doing anything like this today but something about the way Elm is looking at him makes a shiver of want go down his spine. But there's always a part of him nitpicking at the way things are worded. "I'm the one supposed to take care of you.."

He bites his lip softly as Elm huffs, an exasperated look in her eyes. "And since when have I let you think like this ? This isn't a one way thing Vine. So maybe today you don't want it but I _will_ get you to let me take care of you. _When_ is your choice, not _if_ ." She looks determined – it's not the first time she has to explain to him that he doesn't have to be so selfless when it's just them - but maybe they can drop the subject for today.  
  
"Well, if the time is the only thing I get to choose.." His cheeks are getting so red that he can feel them heating up. "Then I choose today. And.. I want what you're thinking about." He squeezes her shoulders softly and gives her a bashful smile - he's gotten better at admitting what he wants out loud.  
  
Elm's face immediately brightens up as he says that – she would _of course_ never try to guilt trip him into this but she's been doing her best showing him it's _okay_ to be the one wanting and asking for things – he's had the habit of focusing on her needs to the point of ignoring his own since day one. But this is not a one way thing – they are in a relationship and that means they're equals in everything, including _this_ and she will not let him forget it. _Even if it's nice to take turns.. taking care of each other._  
  
"Good.. That's good.." Her voice is a bit rough as she licks her lips before leaning down to kiss him again, her hands against the loveseat to keep steady as his arms wrap around her neck to pull her closer. Vine opens his mouth to give her access almost immediately, a bit shy but still eager as their tongues tangle together for a long moment – foreplay almost always a thing even when they're a bit desperate for the other's touch. 

" _Vine.._ " Elm breathes out as she pulls back after a long moment, just enough that their lips are still brushing - eyes dark with want as she gazes down at him. Her hands trailing along his thighs and hips as they both take a moment to breathe.  
  
"We should.. move to the bed." Vine trails his fingers through Elm's bangs, his pupils a bit blown out already as he gives her a soft smile. They've never done anything on this loveseat and he'd like to keep it that way - to keep their little reading nook clean.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Elm also wants to not do anything here - nothing more than some teasing at least. "Hold on tight~" She warns him before slipping her arms under him and lifting him up in a bridal carry as she stands up and walks over to the bed. Vine huffs fondly at that – he won't complain about her carrying him because he _loves_ how strong she is but they could have just both walked back to the bed. 

She puts him back down on the bed, shuffling between his legs and kissing him again as her hands slip under the hem of his top – slowly moving up his chest and pushing the fabric up. "Let's take this off.." He nods and lifts his arms as they pull his top over his head, Elm throwing it to the side as Vine gives her a look – she smiles before quickly pulling off her own shirt.  
  
"Now we're even.." She starts pressing kisses along his neck, lightly nipping at the pale flesh before trailing the kisses down his chest as his hands brush along her sides and across her back. Her own hands moving up his legs to tease his _sensitive_ inner thighs, feeling muscles jump under her touch.

"It would simply have been meaningless for you to keep your shirt on while we're doing this.." It _definitely_ has nothing to do with the way he can't keep his eyes off of her whenever she's walking around in her sports bra. 

"Mhm.. It would have~" Elm gives him a look that shows she doesn't believe in his excuse but is still humoring him anyways – smiling softly as her kisses reach his stomach. She deliberately avoids his crotch as she goes over the shorts to press a kiss to his inner thigh, getting a gasp out of him – if the back of his thighs are very ticklish, the inner part is _very_ sensitive but in a different way. 

"Elm, maybe we should.. move on ?" He gives her a hopeful look before gasping again as she simply starts kissing his inner thigh again – realizing he won't get her to just disrobe him completely and get to the, as she once put it, 'main event'. "I.. I see." He tries to hide how disappointed he is, instead giving her a pleading look.. that seemingly fails as she smiles up at him before nipping at his thigh.  
  
" _Patience_ love.." She kisses his thigh apologetically before sucking lightly on the soft skin – a cheeky look in her eyes. "I thought _you_ of all people should understand that~" She giggles before going back to sucking a hickey onto his skin – decided to ravage his thighs before even pulling his shorts off.  
  
".. Elm.." He goes for a warning tone but it's cut short by the gasp and whine leaving him as pleasure shoots up from Elm marking his skin – something that is enough in itself to make him shiver in want.  
  
" _Vine._ " She purrs as she moves to bite another mark onto his thigh, hands holding his legs apart as she feels them trembling – Vine squirming as he's stopped from getting _more_ than what she's giving him right now.  
  
He sighs as he realizes he's already lost this, gasping again at the next bite – hands on Elm's shoulders and squeezing periodically as he squirms under Elm's attention – stuck between regretting and loving how she knows all the tricks to making him feel good. Soft sounds leaving him at each mark added to his thighs, a harsh contrast with his pale skin, he does his best to be _patient_ – something he's usually good at. But not when Elm is so obviously teasing him.  
  
 _So beautiful._ She's always been in awe of how _impossibly_ pale he is, loving the contrast against her own much darker skin – loving even more how easy it is to ruin said skin with little bites and hickeys. Elm has to focus on what she's doing so she doesn't just stop and stare as she gazes down at Vine, his pale skin brightly flushed as he writhes and gasps and whines – his legs jerking in her hold as he tries to keep quiet, hands trying to get a proper grip on her shoulders and failing from all the squirming he's doing. Her heart swelling with love and pride at the sight – she's the only one who can get those _sweet_ reactions out of him.  
  
He whines after a while, frustrated as his hips jerk up slightly – he can _s_ _ee_ the bright marks on his pale skin and really Elm is just stalling by now – there's not many spots left on his inner thighs for her to mark. He's really wishing she'd let him _participate_ instead of just laying back and letting her do all the work.  
  
" _Vine._ I know what you're thinking about and _no_ . I told you it's my turn to take care of you. I want you to _enjoy_ this and stop worrying about _me._ You do that enough already so please let me do this ?" She gives him a soft look after saying all of that – another look he can't resist, despite how much he feels like he should be touching her and making _her_ feel _good_ right now. He sighs, squeezing Elm's shoulders again before nodding softly.  
  
"I'll.. do my best. But only if you _stop teasing_ ." He gives her an almost annoyed look, making her giggle and nod before she leans closer and he leans up to kiss her sweetly.  
  
"Thank you Snowdrop." She smiles at him warmly before pulling at his shorts – sliding them off his legs and taking his boxers along, a soft look in her eyes as he flushes immediately at being so exposed. "I'll be just a moment love~" She moves back enough to pull her trousers off, throwing them aside before reaching into the bedside table – pulling out lube and the strap-on she's decided to use, dropping it next to herself as she dribbles lube onto her fingers. 

She warms up the lube between her fingers as his hands trail along her sides again – she understands that he needs to do _something_ while waiting for the next part so she just smiles sweetly at him before gently spreading the lube around his hole. "I need you to stay relaxed for me love.."  
  
Vine nods immediately, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as Elm's finger gently slips inside of him – he can feel how careful she's being while apparently having dropped the idea of teasing him. He relaxes and slowly leans back, his hands dropping from Elm's sides to her knees as she kneels between his legs, keeping them spread with a hand on his thigh and her own _thick_ thighs against his.  
  
"I knew you'd look good in those shorts.." It's why she bought them after all – although she didn't expect to be _so_ excited by the way it shows off his legs. She.. understands why Vine always gets so flustered when she decides to walk around in her workout clothes during down time and days off.

Vine huffs and shakes his head lightly at that – he doesn't think the same at all but if Elm enjoys it so much it's fine – he's not very concerned by his looks, even less when it's just the two of them in the privacy of their room. "I still think they could have been longer. They barely cover my underwear-" He's cut off by another gasp as Elm spreads her fingers inside of him – _when did she get another inside ?_ \- and can't help but notice her fingers are thicker than his, although his are much longer than hers. _Something she's made very clear how much she appreciates._

"Are you still good love ?" There's a hint of worry in her voice as she pauses – smiling softly when he nods and gives her a reassuring look. "That's good. I want you to be comfortable.." She leans down to kiss him again as she teases in a third finger, his hands roaming her back as a soft, quiet moan leaves him. 

They keep softly kissing as Elm works in her fingers, spreading them carefully as she feels him relax around them – lips curling up when he starts squirming as she searches for his prostate. She soon finds it, realizing she did so as he lets out a soft cry and breaks the kiss – a fond look in her eyes as she watches him cover his mouth to muffle himself.  
  
"It's fine to be loud Vine.. I'll be the only one hearing you.." She always feels quite proud and happy when she can get some sweet sounds out of him – it's no secret that he is the _quiet_ type. 

"But it is embarrassing.." Elm always makes him lose control of himself and he still gets shy about the sounds he makes in bed. He flushes as she gives him a heated look, moaning behind his hand as she massages his prostate, his cock twitching onto his stomach – he squirms again, stuck between wanting more and trying to get away from the maddening touch. 

"Is it ? I quite like it. That way I know if I'm doing a good job or not.." Elm smiles down at him, licking her lips when he lets out another soft cry as she rubs his prostate again. 

"E-Elm-" He gasps from behind his hand as his back arches off the bed in his tries to do _something –_ falling back down as he grabs Elm's wrist. " _Please._ I need.. I need more-" _I need you._

"Okay love.. Okay. I'll stop teasing you now. You should be ready anyways.." She kisses his thigh before gently pulling her fingers out of him, grabbing the strap-on and putting it on – knowing he's looking at her intently the whole time. She adjusts it and grabs the lube, covering the toy with it to make it easier and safer for Vine – looking up to see Vine's blown out eyes glued to her.  
  
She moves closer again, guiding the tip of the dildo in the rim of his hole – smiling at him as she lets go of one of his legs. "Just like earlier. Relax for me love.." She speaks softly as a warning before gently pushing inside – holding his legs apart once she gets as deep as he can take, thumbs gently brushing his thighs. "Tell me when you're ready for me to move.. Take your time Snowdrop.."

Vine breathes slow and deep, doing his best to keep relaxed as Elm pushes inside of him – nodding weakly when Elm talks to him again. It.. has been a while, and he definitely needs a moment to adjust. He smiles when Elm leans closer – like she can read his thoughts – and he cups her cheek as she kisses him sweetly. He focuses on the softness of her lips and the slide of her tongue against his, relaxing around the dildo deep inside of him – eventually feeling okay for more and nipping at Elm's lip as he pulls back.  
  
"I'm ready love.." He rocks his hips up slightly to prove his point, tongue slipping out to lick his lips as they feel _dry_ – reluctantly letting go of her cheek when she leans back and braces herself, starting a slow but steady rhythm. "You.. _ah_ .. Please don't stop.." _Please don't tease me again._

"I won't. I promise I won't baby.." She gives him a reassuring smile and gently speeds up, watching his reactions as she thrusts into him.  
  
"Thank yo- _ah !_ " Vine grips at the sheets as Elm speeds up, his flush spreading down to his chest as he throws his head back against the pillow – soft gasps and breathy whines leaving him. "I- _ah-_ yes, Elm- please.." He writhes under Elm, pulling at the sheets as he feels her hips shift – crying out _loudly_ when she hits his prostate – the sound spurring her on as she starts getting _rougher_ , making him whine as she keeps hitting his prostate. _  
__  
_Her hands move from his thighs to his hips and suddenly she starts a _ruthless_ pace, thrusting hard and fast as her fingers leave imprints into his skin. He loves when she gets rough, both because she shows off her strength and because she understands that he can take it, that he's not as frail as he looks to some people. " _E-Elm, please- more, I need.. I'm so close Elm.. Please let me.. I need it.._ "

"I've got you baby.. Don't worry, I've got you.." Elm reassures him as one of her hands leaves his hips, moving to wrap around his cock as she starts pumping it in time with her thrusts – reveling in the loud whines and moans he can't stop from slipping out, his hand useless in muffling his sounds. "There you go.. Come for me now love.."  
  
It's not immediate but Vine eventually feels the heat pool down as Elm keeps abusing his prostate – crying out as she rubs the head of his cock and seeing stars as he comes hard all over his stomach and Elm's hand. His back arches off of the bed – he's trembling by the time his body relaxes again and he falls back against the mattress, panting hard.  
  
"Hey.. you okay love ?" Elm gently pulls out, taking off the strap-on before helping Vine's legs close as she puts them down onto the bed – grabbing a tissue to wipe off his stomach as her other hand gently brushes his cheek.  
  
" _I'm.. I'll be fine.. I just need to catch my breath love.._ " He nods weakly and gives her a reassuring smile as he tries to catch his breath.. soon frowning as he looks Elm up and down before glancing at the strap-on. It isn't the one he thought Elm had been using – he'd expected the double sided one, since Elm seemed determined not to let him do anything. " _You.. You didn't.. Please let me help you now. I know you didn't want me to touch you but.. you could use me.._ "  
  
He flushes even more at the dark but wondering look in Elm's eyes as he motions at his face. " _Sit on me.. You know I can take it.. And that way you stay in control.._ " All he has to do is lay back for her to sit on his face – then he'll be able to get her off without 'overdoing it' like she's probably afraid he'd do if they tried anything else.  
  
"Baby.. Only if you're really up for it.." She licks her lips as he nods and gives her a determined look, stepping off the bed only long enough to pull off her panties – her sports bra soon joining them on the floor. She moves closer to kneel above Vine's head, holding onto the headboard as she looks down at him. "Ready love ?"  
  
Vine keeps his eyes on Elm when she strips – shuffling very slightly to make this easier for both of them as he ignores how his legs are still trembling – and finally catches his breath. _That won't be for long.._ "I'm ready. Come closer love, please." He breathes out roughly when Elm lowers herself down, his hands moving to loosely hold onto her thighs as she settles down. He loves using his mouth on her but this way is even better – he gets to feel her strength too as he's pinned to the mattress. 

"Vine, are you- _aah~_ " Elm starts to worry but cuts herself off with a moan as his tongue – his _wickedly_ skilled tongue - licks up between her folds and she flushes as she realizes just how wet she is – he always has that effect on her, no matter what they do – and rocks her hips down slightly. "Y- _yes_ .."  
  
Vine moans softly as he tastes Elm – he hadn't thought she would be so wet from just.. _taking care of him –_ and delves his tongue in deeper before lightly sucking on her clit. He knows her well enough – she won't last long, not if she's already moaning like _that_ with her hips moving against him. 

He spends some time abusing her clit before delving his tongue deep inside of her, gently brushing and kneading at her thighs as she rocks down onto him more and more – she's losing herself _fast_ and making a _mess_ on his face.  
  
" _B-baby, yes- more-_ " Elm whines as she rocks down again - Vine's tongue as deep inside of her as it can go – while steadying herself with the headboard in her hands. " _Vine !_ " She cries out as he moves to her clit again, doing that _thing_ that he knows makes her lose her mind – there is a _crack_ sound as she finally comes hard, doing her best not to squeeze Vine's head with her thighs as she rides her orgasm.  
  
Once it passes and she can't keep herself up anymore she shuffles back to sit onto Vine's chest – better than her legs giving up on her while she's still _on his face –_ and lets go of the headboard as she pants harshly. " _That was.. wow.._ " Her cheeks burn as she sees a sheen on his face – shakily reaching over to grab a tissue and clean him up much like she did earlier – still trying to catch her breath. " _Sorry about that.._ "

"It's fine love.." Vine gives Elm a soft look and an even softer smile as he reaches up to push a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to do this.." Elm smiles back and kisses his wrist, throwing the tissue aside before shuffling off of him and laying down next to him instead – her legs not feeling like jello anymore.

" _I guess you did._ " She kisses his cheek as her hand slides down his arm, threading their fingers together as they both shuffle closer to the other. "Love you.."  
  
"I love you too.. _My Sunflower.._ " Elm beams at that – Vine always makes sure not to use this pet name when they're getting _frisky_ but is always quick to use it the _second_ they're feeling cuddly again. It's something about how shy he gets about this, even to this day. "Do you.. want to get up and go take a shower ?" _He_ certainly would be okay with just staying in bed and taking a nap. 

"Mhm.. Nope. I just want to cuddle with you.. If you're okay with that." Vine nods and kisses Elm sweetly – they are _very_ often on the same page – as his thumb brushes her knuckles. "Then turn around baby.." She kisses him again before letting him turn his back to her – immediately shuffling closer and sliding her arms around him – spooning. They do this quite often and there is even a little added bonus to Vine being the little spoon – his hair doesn't get in the way like hers does – even if they do swap once in a while, when Elm needs to be held.   
  
Vine pulls the covers up over them both before brushing his hand down Elm's arm – much like she did before - and threading his fingers through Elm's. Already feeling the sleepiness that come from being snuggled up in bed, warm after such.. _activities_. He sighs fondly as Elm starts gently playing with the gold ring around his finger, blinking slowly as he watches their joined hands.

"It's okay. Let's just nap now.." Elm kisses the back of his neck, smiling fondly when he shivers before nuzzling against him. "We don't have anything else planned today.." He hums softly in response, eyes fluttering before he stops struggling and closes them.  
  
" _I love you.._ " He manages one last sleepy mumble before starting to doze off, almost missing Elm's equally soft answer. 

" _I love you too.. Husband mine.._ "

......

When they wake up again it's with soft words and even sweeter kisses, Vine's satisfied smile as he sees the Elm shaped bruises on his hips and Elm's worried apology for said bruises – leading to even more kisses as Vine reassures her he's _very_ happy about it.

......

It's not until they get up to take a shower together that they find out Elm splintered the headboard.


End file.
